Honor
by OdetteBr
Summary: Igneel es el vencedor de una gran batalla entre feudos y Jude es el vencido. El Draagnel toma la atrevida decisión de casar a Natsu con la heredera del trono de Jude, Lucy, con propósitos ocultos que harán giros inesperados a la vida de su hijo.
1. Prologo

**Hola! No tengo perdon pero pues este fic lo tengo pensado desde hace quizas un mes, pero no quera escribir porque tengo dos pendientes, sobre todo porque dos almas es un fic largo (ni voy a la itad) y este tambien sera largo (al parecer), aunque pensé en que Proteger o morir ya esta a tres capitulos de terminar, asi que pues le di chance de escribir este **

**Antes que vengan con que si es Nalu, bajenle porque no es Nalu, de hecho, la tematica de este fic esta enfocado en batallas, drama , fantasia epica y gore, asi que pues, romance queda hasta el final, poniendolo en una clasificacion de importancia.**

**Depende los reviews, vere si lo continuo, sino pues se quedara en la nave del olvido**

Sinopsis: Igneel es el vencedor de una gran batalla entre feudos y Jude es el vencido. El Draagnel toma la atrevida decisión de casar a Natsu con la heredera del trono de Jude, Lucy, con propósitos ocultos que harán giros inesperados a la vida de su hijo.

Introducción

La tierra olía a humedad y a sangre. El cielo apenas se estaba aclarando porque el sol estaba por salir. Lahar veía los cadáveres como si fueran muñecos de felpa tirados por doquier. Su mano derecha, Doranbolt veía el panorama con pena.

La guerra había terminado, la que había empezado Jude Heartfilia, el señor del Castillo de Diamantes. Sus intenciones eran invadir a los feudos vecinos, como el de Igneel Draagnel y su castillo en Tierra de Dragones y después a Macarov Dreyar, y así llegar hacia el rey y arrebatarle el trono.

Quizás era una estrategia absurda, pero era perturbadora, ya que en los últimos años, Jude había ganado ejércitos, mejores equipamientos y se había enriquecido de la noche a la mañana. Muchos creían que posiblemente esto lo obtuvo por magia negra, sino hasta que meses atrás, toda la riqueza que tenia no le bastaba y probó su suerte para ser el dueño absoluto del dueño. Ese plan que no le funcionó.

Pero Igneel no se podía quedar con el crédito de ser el vencedor aobsoluto. En la batalla tuvo alianzas con los Dreyar, los Strauss y los Fullbuster, las tres familias eran poderosas, quizás las mejores del reino. Por eso, en poco menos de un año, pudieron detener al traidor.

Cuando por fin llegaron al Castillo de Diamantes, los caballeros de Igneel los recibieron como se debía y después los condujeron hacia dentro, donde el Draagnel los esperaba con ansias.

Y es que esperaba las noticias que traían ellos dos, los caballeros del rey. Igneel era inteligente pero también tenia sentido de la justicia, desde siempre tuvo desconfianza de Jude, proclamándolo su enemigo a vencer. Gracias por esta guerra, por fin pudo comprobar sus sospechas y detener sus planes, cosa que usó a su favor, si el rey era agradecido, le daría mejores privilegios.

Pero eso no era lo que realmente quería, sino que sus intenciones de tener las tierras de Jude era para sacarles mayor provecho. Era de los pocos señores feudales que estaba en contra de la esclavitud, y al pasar a sus manos el castillo, mejoraría la calidad de vida de los plebeyos.

Cuando Lahar y Doranbolt entraron al castillo, lo encontraron sentado en el trono de Jude. Igneel tenía un semblante serio, Lahar dio una reverencia y el Draagnel la respondió.

—¿Es mejor que la de Tierra de Dragones? —preguntó Lahar, no pudo evitarlo ya que el celebraba el triunfo del señor.

—Prefiero la mía —dijo, se levantó del trono y fue hacia él.

—Necesitamos saber donde esta Jude, tenemos órdenes de llevarlo al rey, tiene asuntos pendientes que hacer.

Igneel recibió la noticia que menos esperaba, quería tenerlo como su prisionero y hacerlo pagar por cada caballero que sacrificó, pero ordenes eran órdenes. Dio la media vuelta y pidió que lo siguieran. Abrió una de las hojas de una puerta de mas de tres metros de largo y de uno de ancho cada hoja, entraron al comedor. Costaba de una mesa para más de cuarenta personas y el techo estaba adornado de candelabros, el ambiente era agradable gracias a la decoración y por la hermosa vista que tenía hacia los jardines.

Igneel se sentó en el lugar que debía de ocupar Jude y los caballeros se sentaron lo más cercano a él.

—Saben que no estoy de acuerdo que se lleven a Jude —dijo tranquilo, pero no podía quitar su semblante serio—, pero me debe a mis caballeros sacrificados.

—En ese caso, los repondría con los suyos que sobrevivieron —dijo Doranbolt.

—¡Nadie reemplaza a mis mejores caballeros! —Dijo con voz grave—. Incluso asesinaron a mi consejero, ¡eso jamás se lo perdonaré!

—No podemos contradecir a la palabra del rey…

—Ya se, ya se —interrumpió, no quería provocarse un dolor de cabeza, demasiados había tenido—. Significa traición. Pero también el rey dice que es necesario pagar los crímenes con la misma moneda, y yo pienso hacerlo.

Igneel se veía alterado. En su vida había tenido una batalla tan violenta como la que tuvo con el Heartfilia, no quería decir que él había sido un hombre de paz, sino que él era uno de los principales que protegía la fronteras del reino para que no fuera invadido por otros. Se sentía humillado por participar en una batalla tan violenta y que haya sido provocada por una persona que le juró fidelidad al rey.

—Sea lo que sea, nos llevaremos a Jude.

Igneel no tuvo nada más que aceptar las órdenes acatadas, pero antes de llevarse a Lahar y Doranbolt a los calabozos para que vieran a Jude, Doranbolt habló:

—Debido a que usted fue el vencedor, el rey esta agradecido con usted y le dio el privilegio de que usted decidiera quien seria el nuevo señor de este castillo. Puede postularse usted mismo o dárselo a uno de sus caballeros más cercanos.

La oferta sonaba tentadora, pero ya sabia las consecuencias de su triunfo, conocía tanto al rey que ya se lo imaginaba.

—¿Cómo piensas que se lo daré a uno de mis caballeros? si en los que confiaba están muertos —dijo con voz amarga.

Lahar entendía a Igneel, si el fuera el rey le permitiría que le hiciera pagar a Jude todo lo que hizo, pero el rey era tan orgulloso que gustaba aplastar a sus adversarios él mismo, por eso ordenaba que los llevaran vivos, después el se encargaba de ejecutarlos en público.

—O el feudo pasaría a sus manos, esta en todo el derecho —dijo Lahar.

—No me queda de otra —dijo frustrado—pero también tengo otros planes y espero que el rey este de acuerdo con ellos y me daría satisfacción que ustedes mismos le dieran el mensaje.

—¿Nos podría hablar al respecto, antes de recibir su carta?

—No dije que seria escrito, se los diré a ustedes para que se encarguen de decírselo ustedes mismos—dijo Igneel con voz profunda.

Y antes que dijera el mensaje que deseaba que llegara a oidos de su gobernante, las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Tanto Igneel como los demás caballeros se pusieron de pie para recibir al joven Natsu.

—Valla, el nombre de Castillo de Diamantes se queda corto —dijo observando la habitación—, es mas hermoso de lo que cuentan en los cantos.

Igneel se mostró molesto, detestaba que su hijo fuera entrometido, Lahar se dio cuenta.

—Te entiendo, solo espero que ese defecto no lo meta en problemas con el rey —dijo en burla.

—Ese chico no tiene remedio —susurró.

El joven se fue acercando hasta llegar al lado de su padre. La tensión se notaba en la habitación, Igneel tenía algo importante que decir, y no había nada mejor que fuera frente a él y los caballeros del rey.

—viniste en el momento indicado —dijo mientras lo tomaba del hombro—, fue una decisión que tomé desde que me instalé en este castillo.

Ya llevaba dos semanas desde que llegó al castillo. En ese transcurso se encargó de poner en orden el feudo, de desmantelar al ejercito, tomar por prisioneros a los guerreros y por ultimo, pensar en quien se encargaría de custodiar el castillo.

—Antes de escuchar el privilegio que tengo de escoger al nuevo señor de este castillo, tuve el atrevimiento de pensarlo antes —Natsu se veía atento escuchándolo—, ya tome la decisión. Seria extraño pero el castillo seguirá siendo de los Heartfilia.

Lahar, Doranbolt y Natsu se quedaron atónitos, tacharon a Igneel de loco, pero aún no había dado su explicación, después de escuchar sermones de los tres, decidió hablar.

—Pero no hablaba de Jude —dijo serio—, hablo de que Jude tiene una hija, ella es la heredera del trono.

—No te entiendo padre, dices odiar a Jude por matar a Gregor y ahora dices que le dejaras el trono a su hija, te contradices.

Igneel sonrió.

—¿No esta claro? Natsu, tú eres hombre, estas en edad de unir lazos con una mujer, y Jude tiene una hija y por lo que he escuchado, ella ya esta apta para casarse, ya no es una niña —quitó la mano del hombro de su hijo para posar sus manos en la mesa—. Natsu, lo he decidido, te casaras con Lucy y gobernaras este castillo.


	2. I

Lucy

Llevaba tanto tiempo encerrada que había perdido la noción del tiempo, tal vez pasaron días, semanas o meses, o probablemente apenas hace unas horas fue que el castillo cayó en manos de Igneel Dragneel. Siempre tuvo la certeza que su padre había enloquecido al querer desafiar al rey, pero tenía tantas esperanzas puestas, seria reina si en dado caso que ganaran. Él seria el rey absoluto y después de unos años heredaría el trono. Sonaba un cuento de hadas pero quería que se hiciera realidad. Desde que había nacido estuvo encaprichada en convertirse en reina, en ser la esposa del heredero del rey pero la persona que gobernaría cuando muriera el rey era una mujer, su única hija. Lucy maldijo mil veces que ella fuera mujer, o que el rey se encaprichara en no concebir otro hijo después de la muerte de su esposa.

Pero ya nada de eso tenía importancia, ahora lo único que deseaba es que su padre sobreviviera ante la furia del rey, se había revelado y una traición se paga con muerte, su padre ya se podía considerar hombre muerto.

Los días pasaban lineales, con la misma rutina, sin diferenciar algo nuevo en cada uno de ellos, los recordaba a todos por igual. Sus ojos cafés se iban apagando y su cabello rubio ya no brillaba como ella recordaba, incluso no se lo cepillaba, prefería andarlo suelto y con nudos en las puntas. Sus ropas mal puestas, arrugadas o sucias. Su personal le había sido arrebatado y ahora ella misma se tenía que arreglar, pero con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, prefería morirse.

Pero un día, como cualquiera, una de la servidumbre entro a la habitación, ella se alegró porque no había hablado con nadie, le explico que fue liberada para que la arreglara ya que la esperaban en el salón principal. Esto no le agrado para nada, supuso que dictarían sentencia a su padre y serian capaz de matarlo frente a sus ojos. Aun de mala gana, tuvo que ceder y al cabo de dos horas ya estaba lista.

Bajó por las escaleras como si cada escalón fuera un golpeteo a ella, estaba nerviosa y quería llorar, pero la amargura de todo lo que había sufrido en silencio no impidió que derramara lágrimas. Su nana la vio temblar y la tomo de la mano para que no sufriera. Cuando bajaron la torre, uno de los caballeros de Igneel la separo de ella y la llevo hacia la sala.

Estaba nerviosa. El salón estaba lleno de caballeros, infirió que eran los mejores de Igneel, dos de los caballeros de la Guardia Real y alguno que otro de los caballeros de su padre, solo que ahora vestían el color escarlata de los Dragneel.

«Son unos traidores—pensó»

Los miró con repudio, pero más a la persona que estaba en el trono donde debería de estar sentado su padre. Igneel se dio cuenta de la mirada afilada de Lucy y él se la respondió, ella se cohibió. La mirada de un señor siempre aspiraba miedo, como la de su padre. Pero en cambio, al de Igneel era pesada, pero no tanto como la de su padre, si lo pudo mirar a la cara.

La dejaron hincada frente a Igneel mientras que terminaban de pasar los últimos caballeros que faltaban. Los dos caballeros del rey caminaron hacia el trono y le dieron reverencia al señor feudo.

Cuando Doranbolt pidió silencio en el salón, Lahar afino su garganta y empezó a decir unas palabras que halagaban la hazaña de Igneel y de las demás casas que cumplieron con su deber, después menciono la sentencia de Jude. Lucy no le pareció novedad, ya sabía que le cortarían la cabeza.

—Pero tengo que mencionar que pese a que Jude será sentenciado por la justicia del rey, este castillo seguirá siendo de los Heartfilia, aun esta su hija Lucy, aunque sea la hija del traidor, temo decir que ella es la legítima heredera de este feudo. Pese a que tiene este privilegio y que su padre ya no tiene autoridad en este castillo, ahora respetara y obedecerá a Lord Igneel —dijo Lahar.

Lucy se quedó callada, tuvo que morder su lengua para no protestar, sabía que a partir de ahora si vida cambiaria pero no podía reclamar nada, el hombre que tanto odiaba tenía que obedecerle, apretó sus puños de impotencia.

«Ojalá fuera hombre y tuviera la fuerza suficiente para atravesarte la garganta con una espada… aunque las tuviera no tengo el valor…—pensó»

Pero siguió quieta, escuchando lo que decía Lahar. Miro hacia donde estaban los caballeros, muchos estaban serios porque la mayoría eran de la tropa de Igneel, pero pudo reconocer a los que le juraron fidelidad a su padre, sintió lástima porque entre ellos, estaba uno al que lo respetaba, él se había encargado de enseñarle a montar en caballo, y quizás algunos que no habían muerto, también estaban ahí pero se ocultaban por la vergüenza de no haber cumplido con su palabra.

Cuando terminó de hablar Lahar, Igneel se levantó del trono, hizo reverencia y después se dirigió hacia Lucy, le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—No pienso tenerte ahí hincada todo el día, ven conmigo.

La jalo con suavidad hacia el trono, Lucy quería huir de ahí, tenía miedo de lo que podría ser de ella en un futuro.

La dejó en el pie de las escaleras, él las subió y la miró de frente, su mirada era tan seria, no intimidante, como si pidiera que entendiera todo lo que estaba pasando, que su padre merecía la sentencia por su traición.

—¿Por qué me estoy dejando convencer? No entiendo.

—¿Sabes lo que significa lo que ha hecho tu padre? Hice lo posible para que no lo ejecutaran pero el rey es el primero que da la palabra y decidió que será ejecutado en público. Lo siento.

—Entiendo, señor —dijo fingiendo cortesía, le habían enseñado que a contra de su voluntad, debía de ser educada con los mayores, y más porque de él dependía si vivía o no.

—Pero aseguro tu vida, Lucy, tú apenas eres una doncella que merece el cuidado de un caballero. Me comprometí de custodiar este castillo. El rey me pidió que fueras mi pupila, cosa que no acepté, porque para ti tengo un mejor puesto.

—Me siento honrada por sus palabras, aunque merezco ir a las mazmorras.

Se mordió la lengua al decir esto, jamás se había creído tan falsa para decir palabras tan dulces que la culparan.

—Sé que esto es apresurado, pero tienes que conocer a mi hijo, Natsu. Es de tu edad, quizás por dos años mayor, pero ya estás en condiciones para casarte, tienes dieciséis años, así que no veo el problema para que tomes nupcias con mi hijo.

Esto fue una gran sorpresa, ¿casarse con el hijo que venció a si padre? ¿Igneel estaba loco? Empezó a temblar, no le agradaba la idea de casarse con un hombre que no amara.

—Esto fue una grata sorpresa, jamás imagine que pensara en su hijo…

—Es lo indicado, eres hija de un señor, así que pensé en ti cuando vi a mi hijo luchar.

—Pero yo… soy la hija del traidor —trató de defenderse, para nada le gustaba la idea de casarse con una persona que ni siquiera conocía.

—Cuando te cases, ese expediente sucio de tu padre será limpiado, pertenecerás a la casa Dragneel y serás la Lady de este castillo, como si tu padre no hubiera alzado la voz en contra del rey, y así será, lo juro por mi honor de Lord.

Pero justo cuando iba a protestar, dos personas entraron a la sala. Eran dos hombres, uno de cabellera marrón y el otro de cabello rosa y una sonrisa traviesa que adornaba su rostro.

—Señor padre, me presento ante usted y presento al Loki Leo, uno de los consejeros del rey, vinimos con una oferte del rey, espero y sea de su agrado.

«Con que con él me piensan casar —pensó ella mientras miraba a Natsu»

Loki extendió la carta, Igneel supo que era verdadera cuando vio el sello real, lo rompió y leyó su contenido, una sonrisa apareció cuando termino de leerla.

—Es real porque tiene su firma y el sello del rey —dijo feliz—, parece ser que le agrado mi idea. Natsu, ¿sabías el contenido de esta carta?

—No padre.

—Yo si —ahora dijo Loki—. Por eso vine personalmente a explicarle la decisión del rey—se todo así que espero que se sienta halagado porque el rey decidió cumplir con su petición.

Loki tomó la mano de Lucy, tenía idea de quien era ella porque tenía el rostro de la difunta esposa de Jude.

—Lucy, el rey pensó en ti cuando recibió la petición de Igneel. Como sabes, la forma de pagar tu traición es con la muerte, pero esta vez habrá una excepción, tu padre seguirá con vida, en las mazmorras pero con vida.

Esto le quitó un peso de encima a Lucy, pero parecía que aún no acababa todo.

—Pero depende de ti si vive o no. El rey también le agrado la idea que tomes nupcias con el joven Natsu, y que todos tus derechos pasen automáticamente a tu esposo. Serás la dueña del feudo, pero las decisiones de su administración o de la organización de sus tropas dependen de él. Si tratas de traicionar la palabra del rey, tu padre cumplirá con su codena como tradicionalmente se hace.

No tenía salida, aun en contra de sus deseos, tenía que cumplir, todo fuera por conservar la vida de su padre.

—Como el rey ordene —hizo una reverencia—. Cumpliré con su palabra con tal de tener a mi padre con vida, pero ¿me dejaran verlo?

—Iras escoltada por tropas reales cada vez que quieras ir a verlo, aparte que estarás rodeada de caballeros, no te permitiremos dejarte a solas con él.

—Acepto todo, todo con tal de ver a mi padre de nuevo.

Miró hacia Natsu y sintió repudio, con esa persona la casarían. Era igual a Igneel, mismo rostro y complexión, solo que Natsu tenía facciones más finas por su juventud y la única diferencia entre padre e hijo era el color de cabello. No estaba mal pero no lo amaba, ella siempre se propuso en casarse en el hombre que amara, de primero conocerlo y después decidir si era el indicado, pero al parecer, todos les importaban que la boda se celebrara lo más rápido posible.

«Padre, me prometiste casarse con un rey, o con el hombre que yo te señalé, pero fallaste a tu promesa.»

Después, Igneel pidió que esa noticia merecía festejo. Lucy no comió nada de lo que le ponían en frente, estaba sin apetito por la noticia que había recibido, una de la servidumbre le preguntó de porque no había probado bocado, ella siempre respondía que no tenía apetito además que quería conservarse para la boda. Idea absurda ya que ella no le interesaba su apariencia para su futuro esposo.

El banquete no había terminado y ella se retiró a su habitación. Dos de los caballeros la acompañaron. Cuando entro se dio cuenta que ellos se quedaron en la puerta, ellos se encargarían de velar por ella esa noche.

Se cambió de ropa y se puso un vestido más cómodo. El que cargaba era pesado por la cantidad de tela con el que lo habían confeccionado. Se sentó al borde de la cama para mirar hacia la ventana, tenía mucho tiempo que no caminaba por los jardines del castillo.

La noche cayó y fue a leer uno de los libros que tenía en su buró. Eran cantos de hace quizás unos trescientos años, cuando la valiente Mavis conquistó el reino y le regaló a las cinco casas principales un feudo. Esas casas eran la Fullbuster, la Strauss, Dragneel, Dreyar y la Heartfilia. Empezó a llorar porque sus antepasados le juraron fidelidad absoluta al rey y su padre había acabado con esa tradición.

«Padre… tu ambición te llevo a esto, ahora nuestro apellido está manchado.»

Se perdió en la lectura cuando de pronto vio a alguien entrar, era el caballero del rey, Loki.

—Me honra tener su presencia —dijo haciendo una reverencia, dejó a un lado el libro.

—Eres nada más que un títere que vomita palabras dulces pero mírate, estas hermosa, dichoso Natsu que te tendrá en su lecho dentro de poco tiempo.

La mirada de Loki era profunda, Lucy retrocedió dos pasos pero fueron inútiles porque el caballero la tomo de las muñecas y la aventó a la cama, el después se posicionó encima de él.

—Gritar será inútil —dijo clavándole los dedos en la mandíbula para que no hablara—. Sí, mírate en un espejo, eres hermosa, una hermosa doncella que se estrenará Natsu, lástima que no pude ganarme la confianza del rey a tiempo para que yo fuera tu esposo.

Loki pasó su lengua en la oreja de Lucy, ella sintió repudio por esto.

—Pero agradece que lo convencí para que le perdonaran la vida a tu padre y te casaran con un futuro señor, para eso tu destino estaba en ser una ramera más del rey y tu apellido se extinguiría… serias solo una plebeya más.

Tuvo el atrevimiento de tocar sus piernas por arriba de la tela, la deseaba desde el momento que la conoció, hace años cuando apenas era una niña y el apenas había sido nombrado caballero del rey. Esa vez juro hacer lo posible para llevársela a su lecho y estaba haciéndolo bien.

—Si Lucy, después que te estrene ese maldito bastardo de Natsu, serás mía. Así que prepárate porque un día de estos te tendré en mi lecho, y si abres la boca que tuvimos esta platica, convenceré al rey que ejecute a tu padre.


	3. II

Natsu

No podía creer que el rey aceptara la petición de su padre.

Y es que había aceptado que era conveniente que tomara nupcias con Lucy. No le parecía mala idea, más porque ella pertenecía a una de las cinco casas más poderosas del reino. El también era uno y la alianza era perfecta. El único inconveniente es que él se dio cuenta que Lucy se forzaba a ser cortes, cuando en realidad quería maldecir todo y recuperar a su padre. La entendía pero quería que lo entendiera, el matrimonio había sido algo apresurado y el no estaba preparado para empezar a formar una familia.

«Pero tengo que hacerlo por honor, como el próximo heredero de Tierra de dragones—pensó».

Y es que para él lo primordial era el honor, de no retirar sus promesas. El le había prometido a su padre que fuera la mujer que le propusiera, el aceptaría a cualquiera, siempre y cuando cumpliera el requisito de haber nacido bajo un apellido, tenía que asegurar que tenía que tener alianzas con casas que respaldaran la protección de su feudo. Y no había nada mejor que los caballeros de Lucy Heartfilia.

Caminó hacia la recamara de su padre. En el día se dedico a supervisar a sus caballeros, a dar órdenes y de continuar con la reestructura del castillo, debido a la guerra había sufrido deterioro. Entró y dio reverencia a su padre.

—Me doy cuenta que no estás contento por tu próxima boda.

Natsu arqueó la ceja por la cuestión.

—Le prometí que me casaría con la mujer que propusiera.

Y es que Natsu decidió eso porque no se sentía capaz de escoger la indicada. Desde hace casi un año había renunciado a tener a la que él deseaba. Igneel lo entendía porque veía como su hijo estaba dispuesto a doblar sus rodillas para pedirle matrimonio a Lissana Strauss, la hija menor de Lord Strauss. Desde que la conoció llevaron una relación cortés, le pareció de maravilla que antes que muriera, el estaba dispuesto a pedir su mano ante el señor Strauss.

—Pero pareciera que te estuviera forzando —Igneel puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo—, si no lo deseas, solo dilo.

—Está bien—dijo sonriente—, aparte no quiero que Lucy salga afectada por su padre, ella no tiene la culpa. Si las cosas hubieran ocurrido como debían, el apellido Heartfilia hubiera desaparecido y un nuevo Lord seria el dueño de este castillo.

—Veo que te interesa preservar el apellido.

—Después de todo, ella desciende de una de las cinco casas que fundó el reino.

Y es que se le hacía injusto que solo por la ambición de Jude se perdiera un gran legado. Lucy era descendiente de uno de los cinco caballeros que llevaron a la cima a Mavis, la mujer que conquisto las tierras que ahora forman el reino. Ella como recompensa dividió el reino en seis partes, dándole una parte a cada uno de sus reyes y ella se quedo con la última. Los caballeros aceptaron su titulo de señor feudal con el juramento que su descendencia y caballeros defenderían el reino a como diera lugar, con sangre y honor.

—Que bello detalle de tu parte —halagó sus buena acción.

Natsu comprendió que estaba llevando los pasos de su padre. Igneel era quizás el Lord más sutil del reino, pero no podía negar que el más poderoso. Los Strauss, Fullbuster y Dreyar le dieron el merito por detener a Jude. Quizás no lo hizo solo, pero fue uno de los primeros que le puso un alto, además que él ya estaba preparado para esta guerra. Era muy inteligente y buen estratega en el campo de batalla, con esto se había ganado el respeto de los señores y del rey.

Llegó uno de la servidumbre a avisar que el almuerzo estaba listo y bajaron. Las escaleras del castillo eran amplias, en contraste del castillo que lo vio crecer. Apenas llevaba cerca de un mes y ya se había hecho la idea de vivir ahí junto a Lucy, su prometida y futura esposa. Le dio un mal sabor de boca pensar esto, se imaginaba que dentro de los pensamientos de la rubia ella podía odiarlo.

—Natsu, será mejor que terminando el almuerzo lleves a tu prometida a dar un paseo, porque a este paso presiento que a cómo vas, le dirigirás la palabra hasta el día de la boda— ordenó Igneel.

—Pues estabas equivocado, ya tenía ganas de hacer eso en estos días, pero si se trata de dejar los deberes un rato, con gusto acepto.

Quizás fuera la comida mas incómoda de su vida. Lo era porque jamás se había sentido de esa forma a lado de una dama. Se sentó frente a ella. No quiso dirigirle la palabra por miedo a arruinar el almuerzo. Mientras ella se dedicaba a mirar el plato para tomar un bocado, la miraba con disimulo. Eran miradas fugaces, pero pudo distinguir cada una de sus facciones. Pensó en que era bonita, pero que dentro de ella había sentimientos negativos hacia él.

«Me odia, estoy seguro que me odia».

Siguió comiendo en silencio, su padre le habló para comentarle los planes que tenia a futuro, de llevar un orden y terminó mencionando la boda.

—Cuando estés casado, quiero regresar a casa y arreglar todo lo que fue destruido por la guerra.

—Supuse eso —contestó.

Notó como Lucy había cambiando de semblante, ahora se notaba tensa. El quiso disimular su preocupación, pero terminaba por mirarla. Siguió buscando virtudes aparte de tener unos hermosos ojos cafés. Grandes y con unas pestañas rizadas que mejoraban su aspecto. El vestido que llevaba puesto, color amarillo y verde, le quedaba ceñido y resaltaba su cuerpo, sus pechos firmes y sus anchas caderas.

«Con esta mujer compartiré el resto de mi vida—pensó».

La idea era tentadora, pero había algo de ella que no le gustaba, y esperaba no enterarse porque si no se arrepentiría de haber tomado esa decisión.

Cuando terminaron su almuerzo y tal y como se lo pidió Igneel, Natsu se dio la molestia de pedirle a Lucy que caminaran juntos en los jardines, esto con el afán de conocerla más. Ella acepto con cortesía, pero tenía algo que no lo convencía en lo absoluto, como si fuera indiferente y estuviera siendo amble para no ser maleducada.

Caminaron por la banqueta, llevaban como dos pasos de distancia, el silencio en sus labios decía más que las palabras, él no sabía que decir y ella se sentía cohibida. Llevaban medio tramo de los jardines y no había podido dirigirle la palabra hasta que se le ocurrió algo.

—Siento mucho lo que ha pasado…

—No necesito su lastima…

Eso había sido cortante, sino que Lucy se dio cuenta y le dio la vuelta al asunto. Natsu tomó la primera frase como su respuesta.

—Porque no merezco este trato que me dan.

—No necesitas ser dura contigo misma, Lu… ¿puedo decirte Lu?

—Si así lo desea, mi señor.

Natsu estaba mareado de tanta cortesía, se suponía que en un tiempo más tendrían nupcias, compartirían riquezas y lecho. Odiaba que fuera tan cordial, ni siquiera sus caballeros eran así con él, siempre les pedía que les hablara como si fuera un colega, no como su amo y señor.

—Sólo dime Natsu.

—Está bien… ¿Natsu?

Se le estaba siendo difícil llevar una plática fluida, como si ella le impidiera quitar la cortesía y ser más cercanos. Sospechaba que ella aun no asimilaba que el seria su esposo. No podía ignorar que tampoco lo asimilaba, pero ya se estaba dando por vencido.

«Le pedí al fuegodragon ese deseo, ya se acerca el año y aun no se cumple. Creo que papá tenía razón, debo de poner mis pies sobre la tierra».

Suspiró al pensar eso. No podía creer que estaban a punto de llegar a las bardas que rodeaban al castillo y no habían platicado lo suficiente. Se adelantó en pasos y se paro frente a ella, Lucy se detuvo y se pudieron mirar de frente.

—No sé que tengas en la cabeza, si me odias tienes tus razones y las entiendo.

—No sé qué…

—Shhhh —no permitió que siguiera hablando—. Hablo porque me doy cuenta que me has estado evadiendo, tienes tus motivos. Si no quieres compartir el resto de mi vida conmigo dímelo, yo no tengo inconvenientes, hago esto porque se me hace de mal gusto dejar a una doncella a la suerte. Sé qué clase de vida has tenido aquí en tu castillo y quiero que la sigas teniendo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Lucy se quedó muda, como si le arrancaron la garganta. Tenía mucho que decir pero no salía nada, como si él había leído sus pensamientos, es que ella era demasiado clara con su sentir, demasiado obvia.

—Yo solo sé que no merezco nada de tu cortesía, nada de tu buena voluntad, no era mi intención ser grosera.

—Eso es el error, por no ser grosera te estoy presionando a hacer cosas que no te gustarían. Hagamos un trato Lucy y quiero que tomes la mejor decisión a tu conveniencia y no por la de tu padre, él está bien y te lo aseguro—tomó sus manos y las besó—si te incomoda mi presencia, estás en todo tu derecho de replicar que no quieres consumar este matrimonio, y me refiero a que tú tienes voz y voto para escoger a tu futuro esposo.

Lucy lo miró a los ojos, él se dio cuenta que quería llorar, como si fuera necesario desahogarse y ser transparente, pero de nuevo esa cortina de humo los separó y ella volvió a ser como antes.

—Le juro que estoy dispuesta a casarme contigo, Natsu—dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos—lo hago por mi padre… y también por mí.

**HOLA! Lo se, el capitulo esta mega corto, pero es que este fic será de capítulos cortos, nada que ver con dos almas y proteger o morir, además que la trama será aun mas seria que proteger o morir… xD**

**Antes de seguir, les comento que el fic tiene una trama rara… con cambios de escena y las parejas canon que todos quieren y aman… no será posible que algunas se consoliden (hablo a largo plazo) porque si esperan leer Nalu… Gerza, Gruvia… no se, puede que de vueltas de trama y termine en algo que no les guste y me satanizen… sobre aviso no hay engaño xD**

**Quien sabe cuando actualice, con eso que estoy saturada de tareas u.u**

**Por cierto, les tengo una noticia, lo que pasa es que cree un grupo de facebook donde ire acualizando y dando adelantos de mis fics, dibujos y por qué no he estado avanzando (avisos) asi que búsquenme como Odette Brandt (la imagen de perfil es una imagen de hitsugaya de Bleach) esto por si les interesa :)**

**Saludos y gracias por los reviews**


	4. III

III

Gray

La nieve caía y se impregnaba en su piel. Extendió los brazos para que el frio erizara su piel por el contacto de los copos. Caminaba a lo largo del pasillo principal del patio del castillo de hielo. Sus pasos eran una danza antigua, ritual de su familia los Loxar, dueños de las islas Paraíso.

Su esposo, Gray, el único heredero de los Fullbuster la venia siguiendo. Ella insistió en salir para disfrutar la nevada. Al principio él se negó porque ella apenas se estaba empezando a recuperar su estado de salud, consecuencia de su ausencia. Había perdido peso y su piel estaba pálida. Temía que su salud decayera, asi que le pidió al maestre que le diera lo necesario para que fuera recuperando fuerzas. Pero es que por culpa de la batalla que inicio Jude Heartfilia fue que el tuvo que partir, todo por el honor de defender las espaldas del rey y el bienestar del reino. Fue difícil, incluso la guerra le dejó una cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla izquierda. Cuando Juvia la vio sintió que ella la había recibido, la tocó con delicadeza, como si la herida aun estuviera abierta.

Pero ya estaba en su castillo, habían ganado la guerra y ya podía disfrutar a su esposa, a la mujer que tanto deseaba.

Juvia se detuvo frente a el para darle un casto beso en los labios, se alejó de nuevo y siguió jugando con la nieve. Parecía una niña, estaba contenta por tener de nuevo a la persona que tanto amaba, su vida.

Gray aceleró sus pasos y tuvo que correr detrás de ella para alcanzarla y después rodearle sus brazos en su cintura y cargarla, se dieron varias vueltas, se detuvo, la bajó y se miraron a los ojos. Como si su iris fueran dos imanes que se atraían al otro. Terminaron fundiéndose en un beso.

Los copos de nieve fueron inundando de blanco sus narices y cabellos. Juvia sonrio cuando empezó a sacudirle el cabello azulado de su amado. Él enredó sus brazos de nuevo a su cintura, esto porque ella estaba tiritando y quería proporcionarle de su calor.

—Será mejor que entremos, no quiero que te enfermes.

—Fue divertido mientras duró, mi señor.

A pesar que ya habían tomado nupcias, Juvia seguía siendo tan formal, esto incomodaba a Gray. su voz era tan dulce pero llena de seriedad, en parte le gustaba porque ella demostraba tenerle respeto, ser educada pero a veces creía que tanta formalidad no era necesaria, a veces necesitaba sentir su corazón sincronizado al de él, de escuchar de sus labios su nombre.

La tomó de la mano y entraron al castillo. Dentro sintieron un cambio de temperatura, cosa que le agradó a ambos. Nevaba y apenas estaba finalizando el verano, era extraño que eso ocurriera, pero según las creencias de los Fullbuster, una nevada en verano significaban desgracias. Esto alarmó a Gray, no es que fuera supersticioso, pero no podía negar esa posibilidad.

«Quiere decir que vienen malos tiempos-pensó».

Apretó la mano de su esposa, ella lo miró a cara y le sonrió. Lo que menos quería es que ese algo se la arrebatara, que le quitara a lo único que le quedaba. La guerra de hace quince años le arrebataron a sus padres y a su hermano mayor, ahora el era el señor feudal del castillo de hielo y del feudo del Norte. En sus hombros caía la responsabilidad de proteger la frontera del bosque de los Susurros, ahí habitan Deliora, él ha querido apoderarse del reino desde su creación.

Pero hacía mucho tiempo que Deliora no habían atacado la frontera. El pensar esto le erizó la piel, esperara que sólo fuera su mente paranoica, o que en verdad ellos planearan algo en contra del reino, sobre todo a su feudo.

La noche cayó y Juvia le pidió que ya fueran a dormir, el cansancio se apoderó de él cuando se paró frente a la cama, como si fuera un imán que lo jalaba poco a poco. Se quitó su traje de señor y se puso un camisón de dormir. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y observó a su esposa despojarse de su vestido para ponerse algo cómodo.

—Me da pena que me mires—le dijo ella, es que se había centrado en mirar sus glúteos—no tengo buen cuerpo.

—No digas eso, quizás perdiste peso pero para mí sigues siendo hermosa, ven para acá.

Juvia caminó con delicadeza, a pesar que ya habían consumado su matrimonio aun le daba vergüenza que él le mirara de esa forma, que la tocara como nadie lo había hecho. Él la tomó de la mano y se la colocó en su pecho.

—Esto que te diré será con el corazón en la mano—dijo y la miró a los ojos—quiero un heredero.

Ella se avergonzó, se veía hermosa sonrojada. Gray sabía que era una decisión apresurada pero lo primordial para todo señor feudal era mantener su descendencia, para que ellos gobernaran cuando él no estuviera.

—Eso no era de esperarse… recé para que quedara embarazada aquella vez, pero el maestre me dijo que aun no… y me da pena pedírselo, pero quiero un hijo para amarlo como lo amo… Gray.

Era la primera vez que le decía su nombre, se escuchaba como un canto de sirena, sonrió. Juvia había sido simple en su declaración por los nervios, pero fue más que suficiente para que el entendiera que ambos compartían deseos.

No lo pensó dos veces y la acorraló en la cama, le quitó la bata de dormir y lo demás se convirtió en aquel ritual que terminaba en la unión de dos cuerpos y la prueba de que ellos se desean con intensidad.

La mañana era fría como la anterior, los dos se encontraban enredados, dentro de las sabanas sudaban. Él se levantó con delicadeza para no despertarla. La contempló, lo que había pasado la noche anterior la había agotado, mas porque había perdido condición física por su ausencia, le dio un beso en la mejilla, se vistió y fue a la biblioteca de su castillo.

Ahí ya lo esperaba su consejero y el mejor caballero de su artillería, Karl Milkovich. Se encontraba leyendo algunos libros en la silla de invitados. Cuando Gray cerró la puerta, Karl se dio la media vuelta y le dio una reverencia.

—Mi señor, no creí que se fuera a despertar tan temprano, le tengo noticias serias.

Dejó que se sentara en su silla, era de caoba. El respaldo tenia grabado un oso, el símbolo de la familia Fullbuster. Gray miró con incredulidad a su consejero.

—Acaba de llegar esta carta, tuve el atrevimiento de leerla—se la dio y gray noto que el sello estaba roto, era de la casa Dreyar, un león dibujado en un broche de cera roja.

La leyó y su mano tembló. En ella rezaba que el rey tomó la decisión de perdonarle la vida a Jude y que su hija tomaría nupcias con el hijo de Igneel Dragneel. La idea le parecía absurda, quizás era una broma y de mal gusto. Pero leyó el final, donde el señor del feudo del centro le informó que no bajaría la guardia por si Lucy convenciera a Natsu para que llevara los mismos pasos que su padre. Arrugó la carta y la tiró en el escritorio.

—Esto no me gusta… ¿Quién se atreve a perdonar a un traidor?

—Lo que no me gusta para nada es que Igneel fuera insistiera en que lo dejaran con vida, de paso también se le ocurrió la locura de casar a la hija de ese traidor con su propio hijo.

Gray apretó los puños. Lo que menos esperaba era una noticia de esas proporciones, tan increíble y mala al mismo tiempo. Igneel era quizás el señor más respetado de los cinco, pensó que se estaba aprovechando del favoritismo del rey para que su hijo tuviera acceso de dos feudos. No es que no estuviera de acuerdo, él acepto que Igneel decidiera quien sería el nuevo señor del castillo de Diamantes, pero jamás se le pasó a la cabeza que su decisión sería que la misma hija de Jude seguiría con su derecho de heredarlo.

—Necesito ver esto con mis propios ojos…

—Señor…

—Será mejor que viaje y proteste en contra, para nada estoy de acuerdo que ese matrimonio se consuma.

Karl se extrañó al verlo alterado. Siempre que habían noticias serias, Gray siempre se mostraba neutral y ambos tenían una conversación extensa y muy interesante, comparten ideas y siempre coinciden en las decisiones que se debían de tomar. Pareciera que estuviera viendo a su propio padre, tan sabio y sereno, pero ahora lo desconocía. Había tomado una decisión apresurada sin antes escucharse mutuamente, además que ahora estaba tenso por la noticia recibida.

—Lo veo alterado, mi señor.

—¿Cómo no lo voy a estar? Si no se hace algo al respecto, o me aseguran que esa mujer no traicionara la confianza de Natsu… con gusto acepto su decisión pero, ¿Quién me confirma que ella es de confianza?

Aun asi no se convenció, no quiso presistir, si Gray estaba alterado seria mejor no incistirle, podría ser que esto terminaría en una discusión y se dice que los Fullbuster enojados son mas feroces que el oso que los representa.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo partirá?

—Mañana mismo, si se pueda, parece ser que necesitamos restablecer el abastecimiento de alimentos, por ausencia de las tropas los animales salvajes han estado invadiendo los alrededores, creo posible que no viajare con muchos caballeros. Espero y me tengas todo preparado para mañana, ¿se puede?

—Como usted diga, mi señor. Con gusto le tengo preparado todo para que parta mañana, ¿y Lady Juvia?

Gray se quedó callado por un momento. Hace un año había partido del castillo y la dejó sola, en ese tiempo enfermo y apenas se estaba recuperando. Suspiró y tomó una decisión precipitada, esperaba que fuera la correcta.

—Ella ira con nosotros—dijo no muy convencido, seria peligroso que viajara pero tampoco se podía permitir que ella volviera a recaer—ahora mismo le diré que se prepare todo. Le prometi un dia llevarla al castillo del Rey y creo que ese dia llegó mas rápido de lo que pensé.

**Hola! A los amantes del gruvia les agrado el cap? Pues decidi que el gruvia empezaría desde el incio asi que ahí tienen *brincos***

**En el siguiente capitulo, los amantes del Lami lo amaran, asi que será predecible saber en quien estará enfocado el capitulo**

**Por cierto, tengo una pagina en facebook, búsquenme como "Odette Brandt" o sino accedan a mi perfil y ahí esta el link. Ahí publico adelantos, actualizaciones e ideas nuevas ^^**

**PD: tratare de actualizar este fic semanalmente :)**


	5. IV

VI

Laxus

Acomodó unas cartas que había recibido de parte del rey, los Strauss y otras casas menores. Su rostro mostraba ira y preocupación. La última carta que había recibido era de Lord Strauss, pidiéndole que ya hubiera parado la guerra y que fuera prudente que cumpliera con el trato que habían hecho durante la guerra.

Su abuelo estaba frente a él. Esperó a que leyera la carta y escuchar su punto de vista.

—Con que ya quiere que te cases con Mirajane?

—Lord Strauss tan imprudente como siempre—dejó caer si mano derecha en su hombro, tantas noticias lo tenían alterado—primero necesitamos arreglar los asuntos que tenemos con la supuesta boda de el hijo de Lord Igneel y la hija de ese traidor. Estoy esperando la respuesta de Gray, así que preferiría esperar.

Laxus sabía que era una decisión apresurada el casarse. No entendía a Gary Strauss, en la guerra había perdido más de la mitad de sus hombres y a su hija menor, debería de esperar y superar el dolor pero pareciera que no le afectaba en absoluto, lo admiraba por ser fuerte pero a veces creía que era un insensible. Mirajane estaba destrozada por la noticia. Por eso creía que lo mejor era esperar y que cicatrizaran heridas.

Se convenció que primero tenía que casarse, pero también esperaba la respuesta del Fullbuster. Pasaron dos días para obtenerla y el Lord del norte ya venía en camino.

—Tendré que decirle a Lord Strauss que la boda tendrá que ser aquí—le dijo a su abuelo.

—Eso no le agradará, pero es preferible que sea aquí.

Laxus se tallo las sienes. El era una persona que se preocupaba con el mínimo problema y ahora los que enfrentaba eran fuertes. Aún no era el señor del feudo y ya creía que todas las responsabilidades de su abuelo recaían en sus hombros, lo admiraba por superar todos sus obstáculos son sabiduría, por el eso él aun se sentía un niño frente a él.

—Tendré que preparar al castillo para recibir tantas visitas. Tengo planeado traer también a mis casas fieles, y además que vendrán los Fullbuster y los Strauss, tendré que preparar un festín.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y Laxus envió la carta a los Strauss. Hizo cuentas y Gray estaría en el castillo dentro de unos cinco días. Al poco tiempo, menos del que esperaba, recibió la respuesta de Gary, le agradó la idea que la boda fuera en Leónidas.

Pasaron los días en los que Gray y Gary llegaron. Antes que ellos se instalaran ya había llegado su colega y heredero de una de sus casas vasallas, Gerard Fernández. Lo acompañaba su esposa, una de los descendientes de los Scarlet, una casa menor que estaba bajo merced de los Dragneel.

Jellal era su caballero más poderoso y también en el que más confiaba. Se criaron juntos, entrenaron juntos y se convirtió en un gran amigo. Cuando estallo la guerra destacó en el campo de batalla y le prometió que cuando él fuera Lord, sería su consejero y mano derecha. Jellal aceptó la promesa y prometió ser de gran ayuda. Estaba agradecido con él, le había brindado muchos privilegios, mas de los que merecía un caballero de casa menor.

—Ya me encargué de mantener todo en orden, la trace los lugares donde se instalaran los caballeros de los Lord que vienen en camino. También me encargue de preparar a la servidumbre y recibirlos como se debe. Ya están listas las habitaciones para Lord Strauss, su hija y también de Lord Fullbuster.

—No te esfuerces por pequeñeces—le pidió Laxus—se recibirán como se debe. Lo que necesito es tu consejo y apoyo.

Jellal ya sabía a qué se refería. Se sentó a lado de él. Estaban sentados en una mesa de encino con grabado con leones, el símbolo de la casa Dreyar.

—¿Es sobre Lucy?

—Y la boda que tiene pensado Igneel.

—Hasta yo me sorprendí—dijo neutral, no quería parecer molesto pero tampoco podía bajar la guardia y permitir semejante locura—no tengo idea qué gana Igneel si se consume ese matrimonio.

—Ni yo mismo me explico—dijo Laxus—por eso estoy reuniendo a Gray y a Gary, debemos de estar juntos, si el rey cree que es lo correcto, será mejor que vallamos al castillo del rey, que eso creo probable, a estas alturas el ya debe de saber que cite a Gray y que Gary vendrá por la boda.

—Con que viene porque ya te casaras?—se sorprendió Jellal, ya sabía que Laxus creía que lo mejor era esperarse—¿Cómo te convenció?

—No es que me convenciera—dijo ya más tranquilo—sino porque un Dreyar siempre cumple con su palabra. Aparte que soy el único que no se ha casado. Gray y tú se casaron antes de la guerra y yo necesito en heredero y pronto.

Esto era cierto. Jellal había tomado nupcias con Erza Scarlet seis meses antes de la guerra y Gray la misma noche en que le llegó la noticia. Debido a su ausencia, no había logrado concebir un hijo, y menos ahora que siempre se mantenía ocupado. Laxus debía prepararse y tener un heredero, ya que él es el único nieto de Macarov, si a él le llegara a pasar algo y no concebía un hijo, el próximo heredero sería Lucas, tío suyo.

—Sabiendo cómo es Gary, será mejor que prepares una buena boda, los Strauss son muy elegantes y no solo estamos hablando de su belleza. Tener a una Strauss como esposa se dice que extraerías todas las joyas de la tierra y jamás los tendrías contentos.

—Quizás por eso, Gary quiere convencer al rey de casar a su hijo con la princesa—dijo pensativo Laxus—y Mirajane conmigo, y conmigo pescó un pez gordo—dijo con sonrisa ladina.

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas, los Dreyar tenían la característica de no ser nada modestos. Herederos del feudo más fértil y con metales preciosos, eran los más ricos de todo el reino. Sin embargo, ofrecía paisajes poco llamativos, a comparación del feudo de los Strauss, que tenia valles magníficos.

—Aunque hace un año conocí a Mirajane y a la difunta Lissana, ambas no parecían a los Strauss que tanto hablan—dijo recordando ese día, cuando fue a presentarse ante Gary como el futuro heredero de Leónidas—trate con ella y era muy humilde, al menos que sea buena fingiendo…

—Eso déjaselos a los Heartfilia, conociendo a Jude, fue muy inteligente fingir ser de los nuestros todo este tiempo, así que tengo dudas acerca de Lucy…

—Todos las tenemos, te lo aseguro Jellal. Se dice que después de la muerte de Lady Layla, Jude enloqueció. Empezó a crecer su ejército y fue tomando riquezas. Quizás su hija sepa y debemos interrogarla, aun hay misterios que no se han resuelto. Por ejemplo, ¿Cómo fue que se volvió tan poderoso a nuestras espaldas?

—Tengo ligeras sospechas que otros reinos lo apoyaron, no sé. Jude no quiere hablar, el se declara hombre muerto. A estas alturas ya debe saber que se le ha concedido el perdón.

Laxus le quedó claro que no se podía convencer. Tenía el apoyo de los demás y con eso le bastaba. Los demás días pasaron con rapidez. Cuando llegó Gary, lo recibió como se debía.

El salón de Leónidas estaba repleto de platillos de diferentes ingredientes. Se había asegurado que su recibimiento fuera lo mejor posible, de el dependía su matrimonio y su alianza en contra del matrimonio de Lucy y Natsu. Gary estaba asombrado, ahora entendía que había escogido bien y el lema de los Dreyar tenía peso.

Se mostraban serenos al platicar asuntos triviales mientras los caballeros de los Strauss comían. Gary parecía aun más interesado que su hija se casara, entre más pronto posible mejor. Laxus miraba hacia donde estaba la joven disimuladamente. Su rostro era pálido, de profundos ojos azules y cabello rubio, casi llegando al tono blanco. Su semblante era triste, era por el asesinato de su hermana menor, a la que adoraba tanto.

No supo si ir a platicar con ella o seguir con Gary. Se estaba aburriendo de tantos créditos por recibirlo de manera tan acogedora.

Cayó la noche y pidió a la servidumbre que llevaran a los invitados a hospedarse. Todos estaban cansados por el viaje por eso prefirió que era hora que los mantuviera cómodos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Mirajane seguía mirando hacia la ventana, no había probado bocado alguno, miró su silueta y era diferente de hace más de un año, había perdido peso y acercándose más a ella, notó que tenia ojeras. Cuando la tuvo enfrente, se hinco y beso su mano.

—Es hora de ir a dormir—le dijo con educación.

—Gracias mi señor—le dijo con voz apagada—pero prefiero quedarme aquí toda la noche.

Laxus la miro con incredulidad, se levanto y jalo de su mano para que ella lo hiciera.

—No me obligue a llevarla yo mismo, soy fuerte y puedo llevarla hasta su recamara, no menosprecie por favor.

Laxus parecía aclamar que hiciera caso, le dio lastima verla tan mal. Se sintió mal porque lo mismo le paso cuando perdió su madre, quería compartir su dolor, pero Mirajane no se dejaba querer.

Mirajane tuvo que ceder, le habían dicho que con un señor debía de ser cortés y él sería el próximo que heredaría Leónidas y futuro esposo. La última aun no la asimilaba, con la muerte de Lissana todo lo bueno parecía malo, odiaba todo y a ella misma por ser débil y no soportar tanto dolor como su padre lo hacía. Laxus apretó su mano y caminaron por las torres para llevarla a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar. Ella miro a sus alrededores y era amplia. Caminó hacia la ventana y vio una magnifica vista de los jardines del castillo.

—Espero que te sientas cómoda, buenas noches…

—Espera…—le dijo ella, seguía mirando hacia la ventana—no te vayas.

Laxus cerró la puerta y ella apretó la orilla de la ventana, se estaba aguantando tanto dolor.

—¿Crees que es prudente casarnos ahora?, ¿crees que seré buena esposa para un Lord?

—Eres una Strauss y…

—¿Crees que vas a soportar a un cadáver viviente? Laxus… cancela la boda, yo no puedo ser tu esposa. Me consume el dolor de perder a mi hermana, me siento mal, me siento una inútil de no haberla protegido, ¿crees que me sentiré bien si tengo que cumplir con el deber de una Lady y más con un señor feudal? Laxus… yo no puedo tener tanta carga… mi hermana… no puedo aguantarlo. Habla con mi padre y dile que no puedes…

—Se lo prometí y un Dreyar no falla a sus promesas—le dijo fuerte y claro—está decidido.

—No está decidido nada… yo… no puedo complacerte, entiéndelo.

—Entiende tu que no todo el tiempo vas a ocultar tus lagrimas. Cuando te vi por primera vez creo que logré conocerte lo suficiente, intentas hacerte la fuerte pero lo que haces es destruirte… ¿No te has visto en un espejo? Una Lady no todo el tiempo tiene que sonreír, ser cortés y ser fuerte. Odio a las mujeres que creen que todo el tiempo tienen que mentir para hacernos sentirnos bien… Mirajane.

—Yo… tú… eres más inteligente de lo que pensé esa vez que nos conocimos.

Mirajane se dio la media vuelta y Laxus la miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos azules estaban aguados y rojos. Se acercó a él, toco su mejilla. Laxus la tomo y la abrazo. Supo que necesitaba uno porque todo el tiempo oculto su dolor en insomnio y en pérdida de apetito. Mirajane se aferro a él y aspiro el olor a metal de su armadura. Sacó todo el dolor en llantos fuertes, llenos de dolor. Se sentía bien, Laxus la había hablado con sabiduría y ella tenía que corresponderle al ser transparente y dejar sacar todo lo que la estaba destruyendo. Al poco tiempo uno de los caballeros Strauss entro porque escucho el llanto de la doncella.

—Shhhh—le dijo Laxus, el caballero entendió y los dejó con la soledad.

—Yo… no puedo soportar que por mi culpa Lissana está muerta, no la protegí, permití que esos malditos se la llevaran… yo debería de ser la que este muerta—dijo sollozando y aferrándose más al pecho de Laxus—mi padre amaba a Lissana, sé que me odia por eso aunque lo oculte… Elfman es el único que me apoya pero no quería llorar con él… él no merece sufrir más por mi… bastante fue con lo que paso con Lissana…

Laxus acarició su cabellera, tuvo la educación de tratar bien a las mujeres gracias a su abuela. No dijo nada para que ella sacara toda esa frustración, pero cuando escuchaba que ella se consideraba una inútil y que debía morir, él la calló.

—No digas eso… te necesito y no quiero que te sientas mal. Tú serás mi esposa por todas las leyes, acepta esto por favor.

La tomó de las manos, después secó sus lágrimas. Mirajane se avergonzó y bajo la vista, el la levantó tomándola del mentón pero ella desvió la mirada a su derecha.

—Mírame y ten esto presente todo el tiempo. ¿No te das cuenta que acepté la oferta de tu padre por algo? Si no me hubieras gustado la hubiera rechazado. Vi en ti capacidades y quiero que las demuestres después de compartir votos. Mirajane, no quiero que te hundas en la soledad, no permitiría que murieras en vida… déjame ayudarte.

—No merezco esto…

—Mereces esto y más, date una oportunidad, ¿Qué dices?

Mirajane lo miró a los ojos, apretó la mano que tomaba su mentón, la bajó y la tomó para apretarla con la suya.

—No prometo hacerlo bien, pero tenme paciencia.

—Diría que espero que la tengas en mí, yo soy impaciente.

La besó como a ninguna, se dejó llevar por los labios de Laxus, sabia a sal y a hierro. Ella era tímida porque jamás la habían besado, se detuvieron y después la besó. Esta vez ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello dorado.

—¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Sabes de lo que hablo? No me hagas esperar, mi paciencia es limitada.

—Mejor de lo que pensé—lo abrazó y se recargó en su pecho. Había sido muy convincente para dejarlo ir y seguirse hundiendo en el dolor de perder a su hermana. Él había sido la primera persona que la había visto llorar y a la que le abrió su corazón.

**HOLA! Pues aquí actualizando, espero que a los fans del LaMi les guste ^^**

**El próximo capítulo estará centrado en alguien que está en el Castillo del Rey, asi que espérenlo con ansias.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
